unexpectedfandomcom-20200214-history
Covered in Darkness
'Covered in Darkness '''is the 19th episode of Season 2 (Unexpected). This is also the 31st overall episode. Overview Spencer prepares for the worse and creates a plan to stop the virus going around the world. He tries to find a cure for it however he is interrupted when Sabryna and Daniel return from Italy. Karen changes her plans; while Jack learns the truth about Morgan and her new jealousy. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Jennifer Hive * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Morgan Cash * Eddie Frank * Karen McCoy * Jack McCoy * Dan Conway * Sabryna Cash * Daniel Cash Transcript … ''Hospital Room Spencer: What are we going to do? Mateo: I don’t know. Spencer: This came out of nowhere. Ciera: The person doing this must have planned this for months now. Mateo: There is no cure for darkness. Abi: We have to make one then. Mateo: Not even the smartest doctors could create one. If they couldn’t do it what makes you think we can. Abi: I don’t know! Spencer: I was pretty good with Science Ciera: Me too. Spencer: We can start making a cure. Mateo: What about the rest of us? Spencer: You need to call my parents and get them out of Italy. Mateo: Okay. Spencer: Where are Tom and Jenn? Morgan: Oh gosh… Eddie: What is it? Morgan: They are kissing. Spencer: Uh…Okay. Get them in here. Morgan: Okay. (Morgan goes to get them) Shawn: What should I do? Dan: You need to rest. Shawn: I’m not going to rest. Spencer: I agree with your dad, Shawn. You need to rest. Shawn: I was just resting for an hour. I think I am good to go. Spencer: No, you aren’t. (Morgan walks in with Jen and Tom) Spencer: Okay good. Jen: Sorry…we were busying… Morgan: Making out… Thomas: Yeah…We are a couple now. Spencer: I need two people to go get Mac and Makayla. They are our friends now. Morgan: I will go. Abi: I’ll go with her. Eddie: You know if you want I can go since I have powers. Abi: I have powers… Mateo: Abi, you can tag along with us. Morgan: No, wait! (Morgan looks at Eddie) Morgan: Never mind… Spencer: Okay so it is settled. Let’s do this! … (Archer House) Mac: Makayla, get down here. We need to leave now! Makayla: Just a second. (Makayla’s bedroom) Makayla: I hope this is what you mean Mom. (Makayla lights a match and throws it at the curtain) (Makayla screams) Mac: Makayla, are you okay? Makayla: I am stuck against the wall! There is a fire. Mac: What! Use your power to get rid of it! Makayla: I can’t. I am feeling weak. (Fire sends the door flying against the wall and sliding down the stairs towards Mac) Mac: I can’t get up there! Makayla: You need to call someone. (Eddie breaks down the door) Mac: Who are you? Eddie: I’m a metahuman. I’m also a doctor. (Morgan walks in behind him) Morgan: It’s a fire! Eddie: I got this! (Eddie blasts his water guesser at the fire) Makayla: No! No! No! Morgan: Spencer, my brother sent us. There is a virus spreading. Mac: What!? Morgan: We are going to meet at Metahuman hospital. (Eddie carries Makayla down the stairs) (Morgan gets jealous at Eddie holding Makayla) Makayla: Okay. I am safe. Put me down! (Eddie puts Makayla to the ground) Eddie: We need to go. Mac: I have to go find a friend of mine. Makayla: Uh…Mac, he can wait. Let’s go find our other friends. Mac: But… Makayla: We have to save him. Mac: Fine. Let’s go. (Above Beijing, China) Karen: Jack, are you ready for the next bomb of darkness? Jack: I thought we would wait for it to spread. Karen: I was thinking about that and maybe we shouldn’t. What if one of those goodie two shoes heroes try to stop us? Jack: Good point. Karen: Now dropping a bomb above all of the main sights may only take us a day to fill the earth with darkness. Jack: Nice. So where are we now? Karen: Beijing, China! Jack: Okay, let’s drop the bomb! Karen: Alright! (Karen presses the button to drop the bomb) (The bomb touches land and sends out a dark wave throughout China) Jack: Nice! I can already taste our victory. Karen: Of course you can. There is no one who is going to stop us. Jack: What am I going to tell Morgan? Karen: You are still dating her? Jack: Yeah. Karen: Then where is she? Jack: She is with her brother. Karen: Are you sure? Jack: Yeah. Karen: I had a spy over there. Jack: What! Karen: Yeah. She has been getting a little bit jealous over a boy. Jack: It’s Shawn. Isn’t it? Karen: No. It’s some other man. Jack: Who? Karen: His name is Eddie Frank. (Jack gets Angry over the news) (Metahuman Hospital) (Daniel and Sabryna walk in the room) Spencer: Mom! Sabryna: Spencer! Spencer: How are you? Sabryna: That’s not the main concern right now. We need to find a cure for Shawn. Spencer: Yeah. Sabryna: Your father said there have been antidotes in the war. Daniel: Yeah. There was this antibiotic we used. Spencer: Well try to make it. Daniel: No, need. I already have it made. Spencer: Okay. (Spencer runs out the room) Ciera: Hi, I’m Ciera. Sabryna: Yeah, I know. Spencer has said a lot about you. Ciera: He has? Sabryna: Yeah. He really loves you I can tell. Ciera: He does? Sabryna: Yeah, he does. (Sabryna wraps her arm around Daniel and walks out the room) (Shawn’s Hospital Room) Spencer: I got a cure that could work. Shawn: Let’s try it. (Eddie, Morgan, Mac, and Makayla walk into the room) Jennifer: We are about to see if the cure works. Morgan: Okay. (Morgan grabs Shawn’s hand) Dan: Okay, let’s try it. Spencer: Shawn, are you sure about going through with this? Shawn: Yeah. I will be fine. Thomas: The worse that it could do is speed up the process of the darkness spreading. Shawn: I am fine. Trust me. Morgan: Don’t leave me. (Jack walks up to the entrance of the room) (Morgan kisses Shawn on the cheek) (Jack walks away angry) Spencer: Okay. (Spencer injects with the antibiotic) (Shawn grabs the bed in pain) Dan: Shawn! Eddie: He’s fine. (Shawn screams) Dan: He sure does look fine!!! Eddie: He will be. I promise. Spencer: I hope so! (Shawn lights on fire) Spencer: Uh… Eddie: Uh…This is new. Dan: What is going on?! Eddie: I don’t know…Tom!? Thomas: I have no idea. Mac: This is scary. (Morgan grips on Shawn) (Morgan lights on fire like Shawn) Morgan: I feel strong. I feel stronger than before. Spencer: Morgan, you need to let go of Shawn. Sabryna: Morgan…. Morgan: I feel good. I have never felt better in my life. (The fire covers Morgan) Eddie: What is happening? Spencer: I don’t know. Someone needs to grab her. Eddie: I will do it. (Eddie runs up to Morgan and pushes out the way) (The fire explodes in the room sending everyone against the wall) (The TV turns on mysteriously) TV: The disease of the darkness is spreading faster and faster. No one is safe. (Plane) Karen: So how did it go? Jack: She isn’t with Eddie…She is with Shawn. Karen: No? Jack: I saw for my own eyes. This is why we have to destroy them both.